We Were Just Meant to Be
by XxMissRKOxX
Summary: Its their final year of High School, and when Randy and John have to leave their girlfriends in their hometown for the WWE, will Maria and Mickie find a way to be with their guys again? FT; Randy/Maria;John/Mickie;Eve/Ted;Cody/Kelly
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

**We Were Just Meant to Be;**

_A WWE FanFic; all characters belong to their respected owners._

_Summary: Its their final year of High School and after one final party, its time for the gang to say their goodbyes and go their separate ways. Maria and Randy were together most of the senior year, but when its time for Randy to leave and go to the WWE with John and his father, will maria let him go? or will an opportunity to get into the WWE help Maria and Randy to stay together like they always wanted? Randy/Maria; John/Mickie; Ted/Eve; Cody/Kelly._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1- Introductions.**

**The girls.**

"Maria! Did you see that new guy that walked in through the gate? He was totally SMOKINNN! Said Maria's best friend Mickie.

"Haha no I didn't see him Micks, and besides I thought you liked john?" Maria questioned Mickie.

"Maria, just because I like john doesn't mean I can't check out the new guys!" Mickie replied with a giggle.

Maria and Mickie had been best friends since primary school, and now in their final years of high school, they both had guys they had their eyes on, and they also had their other best friends, eve and Kelly. School life couldn't be any better for the two girls.

"Have you seen how good randy looks today??" Maria said to Mickie while staring at randy.

"Actually I think ted looks much better", eve said interrupting Mickie and Maria's conversation.

"Thanks for that input eve", Maria said with a laugh.

"Hey no problem, I only tell the truth of course" eve said with a smirk on her face.

Eve and Kelly were closer to each other then they were Mickie and Maria, even though they were all friends, if Kelly had to choose one friend to take somewhere, it would be eve, and vice versa.

"Hey should we go and watch the boys at footy practice?" Kelly asked the other girls.

"Sounds like a terrific plan to me", Mickie said, and off they walked to sit on the benches just outside the fields

**The Guys.**

"Hey randy! Earth to randy!" john said practically yelling to get Randy's attention.

"What, what?" randy said startled.

"You were staring at her again!" john said laughing at randy.

"No I wasn't! I was just looking at the benches! Don't they look extremely clean today?" randy said trying to avoid the guys paying him out about staring at Maria, but he couldn't help it!

"If benches mean Maria, and clean means hot, then yeah they do" Cody said to randy giving him a pat on the back.

Randy, John, Cody and Ted were the four most popular boys in school, every girl wanted them, but they only had their eyes on four certain girls, and they were Maria, Mickie, Kelly and eve. Even though they liked the attention from the other girls, there was just something about these four that had them hooked.

"Hey look, the girls are watching us train", ted said pointing at the girls.

"Hey ladies", john yelled, and they all waved back. "Gosh, Mickie is gorgeous!" john added.

"Don't go into a trance like randy did, we have a game to prepare for!" Cody said pumping the guys up.

"Let's do this!" randy said giving the guys a pat on the back.

**The Girls.**

The girls were sitting on the benches when a sigh escaped Maria's lips.

"What's wrong Maria?" eve asked her.

"I'm not sure... i just can't help but think if randy even likes me..." Maria said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Sweetie, we all saw him while you had your back turned, he could not stop staring at you!" eve reassured her.

"But I'm pretty sure he was staring at your ass!" said Mickie who lightened up the mood.

"Yeah thanks for that Micks!" eve said giving Mickie the evil eye.

"What I'm just trying to get everyone happy! It's what I do." Mickie said with a wink.

"And you do it very well Mickie." Kelly said putting her arm around her.

"Can you imagine what's going to happen to all of us when we leave school?" Maria asked the girls.

"Maria we haven't even completed the final grade yet, so when that gets closer, then we can think about what's going to happen", Kelly said to Maria.

"I just hope we all stick together, you know what I mean? I'd hate to lose you guys; you mean everything to me..." Maria said with a smile.

"Way to go Maria, you made the mood all sad and depressing, how am I supposed to think of happy things now since you've said that!" Mickie said with a little bit of laughter.

"I'm sorry Mickie, *giggles* come on the guys have finished training, let's ask them if they want to come back to my place for some dinner, my parents are out anyway", Maria said smiling and walking.

"Sounds good to us", the other three girls said together.

* * *

Read&Review, let me know what you think?

its my first one, so any feedback you can give me, id really appreciate it:)

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 2! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 To late for Confessions?

CHAPTER 2. -To early for confessions?

Maria and the girls walked over to the hot and sweaty guys who had just finished a pretty intense training session.

"Hello boys", said Maria with a grin.

"Hey ladies, did you enjoy the view from up there?" John replied.

"Oh we did, and we were very impressed!" Mickie said winking at john.

"Hey Maria can I talk to you for a second?" Randy asked Maria.

"Yeah sure randy", Maria said looking back at mickie smiling.

"What's up?" Maria asked Randy curious.

"Maria I was wondering, are you doing anything tonight?" Randy asked hoping she'd say no.

"Well I WAS going to invite you and the guys and the girls over for some dinner and drinks, but unless you have something else in mind?" Maria said looking randy in those brown eyes of his.

"Oh well I did, but now you said that, it sounds more fun", randy said smiling at her.

"I'm sure I would've had fun with you too Randy", she said with a touch of flirtyness in her voice.

"Your too sweet Maria", he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Maria blushed "stop it your making me blush", she said with a giggle.

"Come on, the others are probably getting suspicious", Randy said with a smirk. He couldn't help but to look into her gorgeous green eyes.

Maria grabbed Randy's hand and walked back over to the group.

"So what were you two talking about?" Kelly asked the two of them.

"Oh that's for us to know and for you to find out!" Maria said smiling at Kelly.

"That's so not fair Maria", Kelly said pouting.

"Don't worry babe, next time we're talking and she wants to know what we were talking about, we just won't tell her", Cody said putting his arm around Kelly.

"Or maybe we won't be talking", Kelly said putting her arms around Cody's neck.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Cody said clueless.

"Cody sometimes, you really do worry me with that brain of yours", she said, and with that gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Oh my gosh, please, get a room you two!" eve said complaining.

"Yeah we will, tonight at Marias", Cody said with a smirk.

"Hey there is no way you're doing it on my bed, alright??" Maria said warning the happy couple.

They all had a laugh at that, and decided to walk back to Marias place and chill out there for the afternoon, until it was time for dinner.

AT MARIAS PLACE.

"MUM ARE YOU HOME??" Maria yelled out.

*no answer*

"Hmm she must've gone out already, well looks like we have the house to ourselves ALL afternoon and night, she won't be home until tomorrow afternoon", Maria said smiling at her friends.

"And you know what that means??" mickie said. "PARTY TIME!"

It was Friday afternoon in the Kanellis household and tonight john thought it would be the perfect time to tell mickie how he feels about her...

"Girls, let's go get changed out of our school uniforms and into something decent!" Maria said excited.

"Can we come?"Randy asked with a devilish grin on his face.

"Haha you wish Orton!" Maria replied back to him and giving him a flirtatious wink.

"Gosh she's so hot!" randy said to himself, but john overheard him.

"Seriously randy, tell her how you feel already!" john said encouraging randy.

"I'm pretty sure she already knows, we flirt a lot and I think she might get where I'm coming from", randy said with some confidence in his voice.

"Yeah but what if she doesn't man, she might just think it's all an act... you have to tell her how you feel", john said.

"Gees what's gotten into you this afternoon? I've never heard you give a speech like that", randy said laughing.

"Well I'm planning on telling mickie how I feel about her..." john said quietly.

"Wow really man? Good on you, but is this the right time?" randy asked him curiously.

"Yeah of course why wouldn't it be? John questioned randy.

"Have you moved on from Ashley? You two were the best couple, until she moved schools", randy said reminding john of his painful past.

"You just had to bring Ashley up didn't you?" john said sounding upset.

"I'm sorry man, I just thought you should think about that, before you go telling another girl how you feel about her..." randy said patting john on the shoulder.

"HEY we're back!!" mickie said sounding excited.

Maria had a white thin strapped singlet on with a pair of short denim pants, mickie had a black oversized tee shirt on with denim pants on, Kelly had a tee shirt and a denim skirt on and eve had a floral dress on.

"Wow you look amazing", Cody said to Kelly giving her a kiss.

"Maria... very nice", randy said looking her up and down.

"Eve, you're so beautiful" ted said kissing eve on the cheek.

Mickie was waiting for john to say something to her.

"I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air..." john said not even looking at anyone else, and walked out the front door.

Mickie was crushed, the least he could do was look at her and smile, but no, not even that...

"Randy what's wrong with john?" Maria whispered into his ear as she gave him a hug.

"I think I know what it is..." randy said starting to feel guilty.

Mickie could feel tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Micks are you alright" Maria asked her trying to comfort her.

"Um, I'm just going to..." and with that she ran upstairs into Marias room.

This night just wasn't going as what Maria and the girls had planned. They planned to hang out with each other as best friends, and also hang out with the guys they all liked... but something was wrong with john and she had to get to the bottom of it before the night was over.


	3. Chapter 3 The Party Finally gets started

CHAPTER 3. She tells her, he tells her, the party finally gets started.

"Mickie?" eve knocked on the door and walked in to see mickie with her head in her hands sobbing quietly.

"Eve, please just go away..." mickie said still with her head in her hands.

"Mickie tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help?" eve said attempting to comfort her.

"You're lucky to have someone like ted who tells you, your beautiful... i didn't even get a fucking smile off john! Instead he had to go and "get some air"..." mickie said still crying.

"Aww sweetie, don't cry, I hate seeing you like this... your the happy one of the group!" eve said trying to cheer her up. "Have you tried talking to john and seeing what his problem is?"

"No, I've been up here ever since he walked out which was at least 10 minutes ago", mickie said in between sobs.

"Come on lets go down stairs with everyone else, I'm sure they'll understand why your upset... come on, wash your face and come down ok?" eve said.

"Ok..." mickie said as eve got up to walk out of the door. "Oh eve... thanks", she said trying to smile.

"It's my pleasure sweetie" eve said smiling and walking out the door.

MEANWHILE DOWN STAIRS.

"Randy what did you say to john to make him walk out like that?" Maria asked getting suspicious.

"Can we go into the kitchen? I don't want mickie to hear", randy whispered to Maria, and with that they walked to the kitchen.

"Be right back guys", Maria said smiling at everyone.

The two got into the kitchen when randy told Maria everything about john wanting to tell mickie how he feels about her, and he warned him about Ashley.

"Why'd you do that randy?" Maria asked getting a little frustrated.

"Well they never actually broke up, and he never told us that he'd ever gotten over her did he? I didn't want him going and telling mickie that he loves her and then remembering what he and Ashley had" randy said trying to explain everything to her.

"I suppose you have a point, but how are we going to get john back inside, without making it awkward?" Maria asked randy.

"Hmm how about you go out and try talking to him, he'll probably tell you more then he'll tell me", randy said with a chuckle.

"Ok but one thing before I go", Maria said hesitantly.

"And what's that", randy said looking into her eyes.

And then she kissed him, at first a peck, and then it grew fiercer.

"Well that was unexpected", randy said smiling at her.

"I know, but I hoped you liked it", Maria said with a questioning look on her face.

"I loved it", randy said giving her one last kiss before she went off to talk to john.

IN THE LIVING ROOM

"Hey mickie, how are you feeling?" Kelly asked her.

"Um yeah I'm ok I guess", mickie said trying not to make herself cry again in front of everyone.

Randy walks back into the living room with a huge smirk on his face.

"And what are you smirking at randy?" ted asked him.

"Oh nothing you need to know ted", he said with a chuckle.

OUTSIDE WITH JOHN AND MARIA.

"John? Are you out here" Maria asked walking down the stairs.

"Um yeah I'm over here" john replied from the seat just out the front of the pool area.

"Hey randy told me what yous talked about before you ran out..." Maria said trying to sound calm.

John didn't say anything.

"Please talk to me?" Maria begged. "I know Ashley meant a lot to you, but she's gone now, and you have to accept that and move on".

"I am trying to move on... i was going to tell mickie tonight how i felt about her, but when randy started saying the things about Ashley, it just made me think of how much i miss her.." john said with a tear dropping down his cheek.

"aww john don't cry, it'll be ok, I'm sure if you talk to mickie about it and tell her how you feel and why it was hard for you to tell her, I'm sure she'll understand", Maria said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, she's a very understanding person, I know that much", john said trying to suck up the tears.

"She is, trust me... come on lets go back inside", Maria said helping john up and giving him a hug.

"Thank you Maria. I know I can count on you for anything", john said smiling.

John and Maria had always been close friends together, ever since primary school, and that's how she met randy. She and john never had any problems with each other; they were practically brother and sister.

JOHN AND MARIA WALK BACK INSIDE WHERE EVERYONE ELSE IS SITTING.

The living room is quiet when they walk in.

"Well, this isn't much of a party is it? Maria turn the music on, randy grab the alcohol, and let's get this party started!" john said trying to psych everyone up.

"I like the way you think! WOOT!" said eve getting up and helping ted up while she was celebrating.

Mickie was still sitting on the lounge staring at her feet, when someone came and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry mickie", john said putting his arm around her.

"What's wrong with you tonight john? You seemed fine before we got here..." mickie said sounding upset.

"look I'll tell you everything later on ok, but for now, let's just have a good time with our friends yeah?" john said smiling at mickie.

"Hmm ok I guess I could do that", mickie said with a little smile.

"Oh and by the way, you look hot!" john said kissing her on the cheek.

They both got up and went over to wear everyone else was in the middle of the lounge room and they all grabbed a drink and started dancing to the music!


	4. Chapter 4 Truth or Dare & a movie

Chapter 4- Truth or Dare and a Movie.

Randy and Maria decided to sit down for a bit and relax their feet after they had been dancing all night!

"Hey guys the pizzas are here!" ted called from the front door.

"Awesome I'm starving", randy said looking at Maria. He was certain that Maria felt the same way about him as he did to her after that kiss they had earlier, and since then he hasn't been able to take his eyes off her.

"Hey kells, turn the music off and come get some dinner" Maria called out to Kelly.

There was no answer.

"You can't be serious? Her and Cody haven't already gone to the bedroom have they??" ted said in disbelief.

"No we're right here" Cody and Kelly said walking around the corner.

"*ahem* Kelly" Maria said and motioning at her top lip, she had red lipstick smudge, and she could tell it was because of her kissing Cody.

And with that she quickly wiped her top lip, and that made the two girls laugh.

They all had their dinner, and so they decided to play a bit of truth or dare.

"Everyone sit in a circle, it's time to play TRUTH OR DARE" mickie said with an evil grin on her face.

"Ok john you can go first TRUTH or DARE?" mickie asked him

"I'll say dare!" john said trying to sound brave.

"I dare you to chug a beer then make out with the girl closest to you!" randy said before anyone else could get in a say.

"Alright then, but first..." he got up and moved over beside mickie, so that she would be the one he got to make out with.

"Ok ready set GO!" they all shouted, and john started chugging the beer.

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!!" they yelled.

John finished the beer, grabbed mickie and made out with her which seemed like days for everyone, but really it was only 10 seconds.

"Woo! Good job john!" Kelly said laughing at the two, they were both bright red!

"Ok *hiccup* wandy, I daree youuu to make owt wivv mawia! *hiccup*" john said slurring his words.

"Wow john I think you've drank way to much!" mickie said worried.

But he wasn't paying attention to what mickie said because Maria and randy were already kissing very passionately. He had pulled her onto his lap and they were really going for it.

"AHEM!" eve yelled to attempt to break the pair up.

They both giggled, "oops sorry..." then they looked at each other and everyone laughed.

"Haha about time you too!" mickie said laughing. "I thought we were about to see a live sex show!

"You wish you were that lucky" randy said giving Maria one more kiss, and she hopped off his lap and sat next to him again.

"Ted, how do you feel about eve?" Maria asked him.

"Well she's beautiful, gorgeous, and very sexy and I care about her a lot", he said without taking his eyes off her.

"Aww teddy, you're so sweet", she said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Ugh! Enuff of tha kissing! Where is myyyy actionnn!?" john said still very drunk.

"Gee randy great idea of making him chug all that beer, now he can barely talk!" mickie said frustrated.

"Here, john drink this", he said giving him a cup of water.

He drank the water, and asked for another, and then another.

"Hmm zat feels a bit betterrr" he said still slurring his words a little.

"Do you know where you are john?" mickie asked him.

"Of course I do, I'm sitting next to a very sexy lady! And no I'm not talking about you Cody, I'm talking about mickie!" he said laughing.

"Haha john you think you're so funny" Cody said, and then jumped on him putting him in a headlock.

"Hey get off me!" john said attempting to squirm out of the headlock and when he did he chased Cody around the house.

"Gees they act like two little 5 year olds" Kelly said laughing.

Well they are boys, what do you expect?" eve said laughing with the girls.

"Uh hey there are still to guys sitting here, in case you didn't notice?" ted said making his presence known.

"oh we know sweetie, we were just giving our honest opinion on what boys can be like when they've been drinking, and that is exhibit A" eve said pointing at john chasing Cody, but then john tripped and smacked his head on the table.

"Oh my god! John are you ok?!" mickie said running over to him.

Then he burst out laughing and couldn't stop.

"I'm guessing that's a yes then?" Cody said laughing at him.

"Ouch my head hurts!" john said grabbing his head.

"Come on ill go and get you some ice" mickie said helping him up and taking him to the kitchen.

It was 11 o'clock and they all decided that they should turn the music down, stop drinking and lie down on the lounge room and watch a movie.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" ted asked everyone.

"I think we should watch twilight, it's a romantic love story" Kelly said with a sigh.

"No I don't think so, that's a chick flick, and plus I can't risk losing my girl to a fictional vampire" Cody said smiling at Kelly.

"What about step up 2? That's a good movie", eve suggested.

"Yeah ok that one doesn't sound too bad" mickie agreed.

So they all grabbed a pillow and lay down on the lounge and on the floor. Randy and Maria got comfortable together, Kelly had her head resting on Cody's chest, ted had his arm around eve and mickie was giving john a shoulder massage to try and relax him and take the pain away from his head.


End file.
